nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vibranium
Vibranium (also known as IsiphoGift in Xhosa) is a nearly indestructible element that crash landed from outer space millennia ago into the African region that would become Wakanda. The element severely impacted the environment of Wakanda, enriching the soil and plant life. The element was mined into malleable metal and was used extensively by Wakandans in their everyday lives and making Wakanda the most technologically advanced country on Earth. Wakanda became an isolationist nation, posing as a third world country, in order to keep the existence of vibranium a secret, although it was discovered by researchers sometime during the 1940s. Believing the small amount he had obtained to be the only source in existence, Howard Stark used the entire supply to forge a shield, which he later presented in 1943 to Captain America. In 1992, Ulysses Klaue successfully stole billions of dollars worth of vibranium from Wakanda with the help of the Wakandan prince N'Jobu, which he sold until 2015, when his remaining cache was purchased by the homicidal A.I. known as Ultron. Ultron used the vibranium to create several bodies for his consciousness as well as to combine it with Chitauri technology in an attempt to eradicate humanity. Ultron also used the vibranium in conjunction with Helen Cho's Cradle to create a synthetic vibranium body; however, it was stolen by the Avengers, who uploaded the remnants of Tony Stark's personal A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body, giving birth to the android known as Vision. In 2016, Erik Killmonger overthrew the new king of Wakanda T'Challa. He planned to arm the oppressed groups in every nation with advanced vibranium weapons to take down the governments and start the Wakanda Empire. T'Challa, armed with his vibranium Panther Habit, killed Killmonger and stopped his plan. History Vibranium Meteor, and Start of Wakanda A meteor containing vibranium had crashed into an African land mass. This land mass would later be known as Wakanda, which operated as a third world country and isolated themselves from the rest of the world, in order to keep the vibranium a secret and make it exclusive to the country, alongside their advanced technology.Black Panther Captain America's Shield In February 1940, Howard Stark presented vibranium in Los Angeles, a metal Stark Industries researchers discovered in Africa.Captain America: First Vengeance is given a Vibranium shield]] After successfully proving himself as a soldier in the battlefield, Steve Rogers was taken to a U.S. Army facility. He entered Howard Stark's workshop where Stark presented him with different types of shields to adopt as his main weapon as Captain America. Rogers was intrigued by a silver, circular shield lying on a shelf. Stark informed him that its unique vibranium composition makes it lighter and stronger than steel, and nearly indestructible. He also added that the shield had been forged out of their entire vibranium stockpile. Captain America: The First Avenger CXD 23215 Airborne Mobile Command Station The Bus, a specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, housed an interrogation room with walls built from a silicon-carbide vibranium alloy, constructed specifically for superhuman prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Toolbox hands over the Toolbox]] S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury used vibranium to make the Toolbox, a compact digital storage device that holds a collected database of classified S.H.I.E.L.D. files, and additional information, privy to any acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He gave this Toolbox to Phil Coulson after making him the new director, telling him that the toolbox would help Coulson rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End In order to find the Toolbox, Alphonso Mackenzie placed a scanner programmed to find anything with vibranium in the engine of little Lola. With the information from the scanner, Bobbi Morse was able to locate and take the Toolbox to Robert Gonzales.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Since Phil Coulson was unwilling to open the Toolbox for Gonzales, the device was given to Anne Weaver to crack. Unable to crack it herself, she asked Leo Fitz to help her. During his research on the Toolbox, he was unable to find any ports or external power sources in the pure vibranium box. He also found that there were pores in the vibranium which were constantly shifting.''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes'' In their last hope to open the vibranium box, S.H.I.E.L.D. flew in a state-of-the-art, next-gen fiber laser from the Iliad to the Playground to cut through the vibranium and finally figure out the truth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Ultron's New Body .]] During an attempt to create a more powerful body, Ultron manipulated Doctor Helen Cho to use the Cradle for the creation of his new body. Under the control of the Scepter, she used the machine to create the body, combining artificial organic tissue with vibranium that Ultron had purchased from Ulysses Klaue. When the Avengers arrived with the intent to stop him, Ultron was forced to flee before he could finish uploading his mind into the body. During a chase through the streets of Seoul, the Cradle was juggled around until it was recovered by the Avengers and taken to Avengers Tower in New York City. Upon examination, Tony Stark believed that the idea of repurposing the body rather than destroying it like the majority of the team desired would be a more beneficial choice. He convinced a reluctant Bruce Banner to help him achieve this, and together, the two uploaded the remnants of the J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I. into the body, thus creating Vision.Avengers: Age of Ultron Countermeasures 's now Vibranium body.]] With Ultron's plans of creating a perfect form being thwarted, he decided on a compromise in which he used parts of the remaining vibranium to create a more durable robotic body while using the rest of the vibranium to strengthen the core structure of his device. To terrify Romanoff, Ultron ripped apart his current body and showed her his new upgraded form before leaving her locked in a cage to die in the ensuing battle. Battle of Sokovia faces Iron Man.]] Ultron made plans for global extinction since his creation, which consisted of a combination of vibranium and Chitauri technology to create an extinction-level event. To that end, he sought out Ulysses Klaue, who had smuggled large amounts of the metal from Wakanda. Either buying or stealing a large amount of it, Ultron used the metal to start building a new, synthetic body for himself, with the assistance of Helen Cho's Cradle. This body would later become the Vision. Though he lost the body to the Avengers, Ultron had enough vibranium left over after creating his doomsday device to build a completely new body for himself. Panther Habit As the king and protector of Wakanda, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced-panther habit. The vibranium in the suit allowed it to be at least somewhat bulletproof and allow the user to be seemingly unfazed when being struck by bullets. The suit has fingernails made of vibranium which can be retracted. The fingernails are shown to be able to cut through almost anything, and was able to create a notable scratch on Captain America's Shield. T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda took the role as the Black Panther in his youth until he became too old. His son T'Challa would later take over his father's mantle as the protector of Wakanda in his place.Captain America: Civil War Panther Gauntlets To be added. Vibranium Arm This section contains spoilers from Black Panther (film) A vibranium prosthetic arm with an integrated mining tool was at some point acquired by Ulysses Klaue and then adapted into a weapon capable of powerful sonic blasts. He used it to steal a Wakandan artefact with Erik Killmonger and later fought T'Challa with it until it was torn off his body. This arm contained a tracking device which was later used by Killmonger to find Klaue and break him out of CIA custody. Capabilities Vibranium is an extremely rare element that possesses unique attributes. In a pure mass, vibranium forms a solid metal that is stronger than steel, but only a third of the weight, as well as being completely vibration absorbent. This makes the material nearly indestructible, as any attempt to physically damage the material will be negated on a molecular level as mechanical/kinetic energy will be absorbed instead of breaking any bonds in its molecular matrix. In general, this means that vibranium can absorb a wide variety of physical impacts, including high-caliber bullets, without taking any damage or weakening. Captain America: The First Avenger Vibranium also deflects kinetic energy. Captain America's vibranium shield for example, was able to deflect high-caliber bullets (making them crumple on the impact), Iron Man's repulsor beams (by having them ricochet into enemy Chitauri), and even an impact from Mjølnir itself (in a form of a massive shock-wave that sent Thor flying back). Captain America's shield has also been known to be thrown at high velocities without being affected by wind resistance, and is able to ricochet off of multiple surfaces. However, despite its near-indestructible nature, vibranium's durability ultimately has its limits - the energy projected by the Infinity Stone in Vision's forehead combined with Iron Man's repulsors and a lightning bolt from Mjølnir was able to slowly melt away Ultron's vibranium outer shell. Scarlet Witch was also able to break through the metal with her telekinesis. Vibranium can also conduct electricity, as shown when Black Widow used her Black Widow's Bite to electrocute and slow down Black Panther. It is also revealed that Vibranium can be rendered vulnerable or defunct by sonic-based equipments such as Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm and the sonic stabilizers that are built on the train tracks of the Great Mound. Vibranium has magnetic properties, as Bobbi Morse used her battle staves to procure the Toolbox from its container with magnetism and Captain America's Shield could return to his arm by using a magnetic device. Appearances Trivia *In the Iron Man 2 novelization, the element created by Tony Stark to replace Palladium in the Arc Reactor was called vibranium. However, the subsequent release of Captain America: The First Avenger retconned that information. *The Vibranium shown prior to Black Panther is what the material looks like in its final stage of processing. On exploring the stages of the metal, Black Panther production designer Hannah Beachler says "we’ve come up with this sort of blue, kind of glowing rock. We went around a lot about like, what is vibranium, because we see it in Cap’s shield and it’s very much a metal, so we have different stages of vibranium. We’re going to see it a lot in its raw form, not the alloyed form which is sort of the stainless look."90 Things to Know about the MCU's Game-Changing Movie *Beachler attributed T’Challa’s wealth–which is greater than that of , in her words–to Vibranium: "T’Challa is the wealthiest man ... and a lot of it is because of the vibranium and their knowledge and being able to handle vibranium." References External Links * Category:Items Category:Elements Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Items Category:The Avengers Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Black Panther (film) Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Comics Items Category:Video Games Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment